Scars
by Kismet R.T. Realtin
Summary: Some scars in life you never thought could heal. But when you leave yourself open to the possibilities then perhaps you can heal those scars. You build an even stronger friendship with someone whom you have known since pre-school whom went down a dark path in their teenage years. But the same person has turned back to the light path.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt Number Twelve: Prompt #29 (AU) Catfish!AU**

"Hey I said I was sorry for catfishing you." Chuck shoved the strap of his backpack up on his shoulder.

"I said that I forgiven you for it." Betty sighed as she grabbed her text book from her locker. She shut it and turned and looked up into the eyes of Chuck. "But I haven't forgiven you for what you did to Veronica." Her eyes slanted.

Chuck sighed deeply. "Fine. I admit what I did to Veronica was horrible. I admit that the pay back you two did to me was called for." He tilted his head. "I didn't press charages for you slipping me drugs Betty. I could have. But I didn't." He leaned against the locker. "I just decided to pay you back a little differently is all."

"Now we have paid one another back. I think that should end all social action between us." Betty started down the hallway towards her next class.

Chuck frowned after the blonde. He shook his head as he pushed off the locker. He jogged up next to her. "We have known each other since pre-school Betty. I don't want to write you out of my life."

Betty stopped and turned to face him. "You are right Chuck, we have known each other since pre-school. But after you went as far as you did to Veronica … and I don't know how many other girls …. how can I wrap my mind of that act to that sweet and innocent six year old that I knew." Sadness was in her blue green eyes.

"I grew up. I decided to go down a rough path." Chuck shurgged as he folded his arms across his chest. "It happenes." He tilted his head. "As you yourself very well know yourself with your brother and all." He sighed. "It's all life Betty. We are all human beings. We are all flawed in some ways. But I'm truly trying to change my ways. I'm trying to bring out the innonence of my soul once more."

Betty sighed. "I know you are Chuck." She shook her head. "You are still the guy whom hurt Veronica through. In a very humilated way." She shook her head. "I never thought you would do that Chuck." She started down the hall once more.

"I was trying to get your attention Betty. That's why I catfished you." Chuck spoke in a quiet voice. The hall was empty expect for them. So at least he didn't have to raise his voice to be heard.

Betty stopped and turned around to face him once more. "I knew it was you. I always knew it was." Her eyes met his. "That's why I kept it up on my end. I trusted you. I trust you."

The tightness eased in Chuck's chest. "You do?" He said with slight hope in his voice.

Betty nodded. "As long as you don't go after Veronica; or anyone else ever again. Then in time I can forgive you."

Chuck nodded.

"Now for my rules Chuck." Veronica growled stepping out from the hallway that she had been standing in. She walked until she stood chest to chest with the tall dark skin teen.

Chuck swallowed. He refused to blink at the unwaving dark look in the shorter brunnett'e eyes. "What are your terms?" He got out through the thickness.

"You don't even dare think about talking about Betty's anger issues." She hissed in a low tone. "You don't even hint about it."

"I won't." Chuck got out before Veronica pushed that he had to take a step backwards.

"You will protect Betty from all harm. If you think there is danger surrounding her and I; or the boys aren't around … then you will do everything in your power to protect her." Veronica went on in the same tone.

"Of course." Chuck nodded. He fully knew that Betty gets herself involved in solving the mysterious things that had been happening around Riverdale ever since Jason's murder.

"You are not to inform Betty of these measures." Veronica glared.

Betty sighed as she wrapped her arms around her text book. Although Veronica was keeping her voice low where she couldn't hear the words. She fully knew what Ronnie was informing Chuck of his role in her protection was. She smiled a thin smile. She couldn't blame the girl. She did have the habit of walking into very dangerous situations without telling anyone about them. She sighed as she walked up to the two teens.

"You can talk about my protection detail in front of me Ronnie." She shook her head. She placed her hand on Veronica's tight shoulder blade. She gently pulled the girl away from Chuck. "Whatever Ronnie told you for me Chuck; goes drouble for Veronica."

Chuck nodded. "Of course." He stepped back another step. "Are Archie, Jughead and Kevin fully informed of the protection plan?"

"No." Betty spoke in a hard voice. "They won't be. Ever!" She firmly locked eyes with Chuck then over at Veronica's own hard eyes. "Right now just us three."

"Actually my mother and Smithers are part of the plan." Veronica replied in a stiff voice.

"I figured as much." Betty nodded. "Look until the need rises I don't the boys to fully know on the most vocally points on protection action." She sighed. "I still want them to enjoy life here in Riverdale."

Veronica turned to look at the blonde. "I just want to keep you safe B." She husked out as she moved closer to the blonde. Her right hand rose to rest against Betty's cheek.

Betty leaned into the touch. "I know." She whispered locking eyes with her soulmate. "I know."

"I just need to keep you safe is all." Veronica pulled her love against herself. She met Betty's waiting lips with her own.

Chuck had looked away from the two young lovers as soon as the vibe turned romantic. He was allowing them the privacy that they deserved.

 **End**

 **Okay: So in this one shot I have decided to change things up. Meaning Betty and Veronica got together early on in the series. Bughead and Varchie never happened. Archie and Jughead knew that Betty was gay early on in their childhood; Archie realized that when Veornica looked at him that raining night in August at Pops it was just a friendy look …. but when he saw her look at Betty next … he knew that Veronica was more romantically interested in Betty. So the whole closet make out at Cheryl's party didn't happen.**


End file.
